


Drunk Junmyeon.

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KrisHo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: Yifan still didn't look at him until he felt Junmyeon's hand pulled his collar and pressed his lips on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written on 140802

 

Junmyeon was almost done with his attire. He sprayed an amount of hairspray and styled up his hair. He was invited to attend Baekbom's birthday party which was Baekhyun's elder brother. He was slightly disappointed because Yifan had refused to go together with him. Everyone would be with their partners except for him but what to do? Birthday parties weren’t Yifan's style.

 

 ** ** _He's probably sitting in the living room and reading a book right now_**** , He thought mentally. Junmyeon shrugged it off and went outside. He had to attend or else Baekhyun would never let his life go easy. Once he didn’t attend to Baekhyun’s parents’ birthday and his friend didn’t leave him alone until he followed him to his house. When he arrived at the event, there were already lots of people inside.

 

Junmyeon awed at the decorations inside the huge hall. Baekhyun's boyfriend, Park Chanyeol, spotted him almost instantly and dragged him to meet Baekhyun and his brother. They shook hands and introduced themselves. Junmyeon was lucky because as soon as he met Baekhyun's brother, the party had started. What could possibly go wrong when Yifan wasn't with him?

 

///

 

Yifan was sitting on his lazy chair in the living room while reading his favorite trilogy. The living room was filled with orchestral music which made his mind fully concentrated, but it only lasted for a while when he heard the annoying doorbell going off and urgent knocks on the door multiple times. He tried not to curse and went to the door with an annoyed grunt. Who could it possibly be?

 

There he saw a worried-looking Chanyeol with a slumped male beside him who almost looked familiar. His friend was supporting the unconscious man, or maybe passed out, with an arm around his waist. Yifan then knew why the man was familiar. It was Junmyeon. He frowned deeply before lifting his gaze up to Chanyeol who gulped by his silent stare. His friend immediately started explaining what had happened.

 

''Kris, listen to me first. Baekhyun's hyung played a game where he challenged Junmyeon hyung who could drink the fastest and gave him alcohol. He drank it one go. Trust me, he didn't know that Junmyeon hyung was a sober. He had another cup of alcohol mistaking it was plain water and Kyungsoo was the one saw him passed out. He told me to send him to your house since he's all alone at his house and—''

 

''It's okay, Yeol. Say thanks to Kyungsoo.''

 

''You're not angry?''

 

''No. Not really.''

 

''But—''

 

''AyowaddupKrisss!~''

 

A very drunk Junmyeon slurred and hung onto one of Yifan's arms, giggling. Both of the males looked at him, totally surprised and totally speechless. ''What the f—'' ''Wow. Is this… His first time?'' Chanyeol asked in amusement. Drunk Junmyeon was somewhat adorable. ''Yeah. Uh, did he do anything stupid or something?'' Yifan tried to hide his blush as the drunk male kept mumbling his name.

 

''Nope. He was passed out all the way I brought him here.''

 

''Oh. Well, thanks, Yeol. For bringing him here.''

 

''No problem and take care of him, Kris.''

 

''Will do.''

 

Yifan held the small drunk male by his waist and closed the door after Chanyeol had left. Junmyeon became conscious but he was still drunk. He hugged Yifan a bit too tight and nuzzled into his chest, still giggling. ''Hey, st-stop that,'' Yifan couldn't help but to blush. Junmyeon only giggled and hiccuped in response. Yifan thanked the Gods that Chanyeol brought him here or else he couldn’t imagine anyone touching his property.

 

Yifan dragged and laid him on the couch gently. He didn't know what to do and stared at the smaller male. Junmyeon's face was red. He would hiccup from time to time and giggle all of a sudden. His language was a bit broken and slurred. His hair was in a mess. Last of all, he looked kind of… Different. Yifan inwardly prayed to calm his freaking hormones down as he quickly went upstairs to his room.

 

He came back with a damp towel and a t-shirt of his. Yifan took a seat beside the drunk male and made him sat up straight but the drunk male leaned on Yifan's shoulder and nuzzled onto his arm. ''So waaaarmmm...  ** ** _*hic*_****  Just like Fanfan,'' Junmyeon hiccuped again. ''Fa-Fanfan?'' Yifan stuttered and the drunk male giggled. Yifan gulped when Junmyeon looked up to him with those hazy orbs.

 

''Nyeah. He's all tall, handshome and  ** ** _*hic*_****  warmyyy. Have you sheen him before?''

 

''Uh, yeah. I-I guess so.''

 

''Really? _*****hic*****_  Are you Fanfan? Your faceu is kindda red, ya know~''

 

Junmyeon giggled once again and Yifan swore his cheeks were heating up. He looked away from Junmyeon to hide his blushing face. ''Hey, look at meee...'' The drunk male whined as he tugged on his shirt. Yifan still didn't look at him not until he felt Junmyeon's hand pulled down his collar and pressed his lips on him. It was a sloppy kiss but Yifan felt the younger male's soft lips were pressed firmly onto his.

 

The drunk male smiled between the kiss before swiping his tongue over the taller male's lower lip and pulled away just when Yifan wanted to kiss him back. Junmyeon then hugged the taller male by his waist and snuggled into his chest, mumbling, ''Fanfan sho warmyyy...'' Yifan was in daze. He was so embarrassed because never in his life he had blushed like hell like this before. His cheeks were burning.

 

Yifan then looked down at the half-asleep male who’s still mumbling his name, ''Ju-Junmyeon, don't sleep yet. You need to freshen up.'' The drunk male pushed his hands away when Yifan tried to wipe his face. ''Nggg _..._ Lemme hug my Fanfan first…''  ** ** _Oh God._**** Yifan face-palmed and felt his cheeks were flaming now. He then licked his lips. He could taste the strong liquor. Yifan sighed,  ** ** _No wonder he passed out._****

 

Junmyeon didn't seem to show any sign of waking up so Yifan took the damp towel and wiped his face and his neck gently without pushing him away. After the drunk male was asleep, he laid him on the couch. Yifan hesitated to do the next thing. He unbuttoned his boyfriend’s shirt shakily, hoping that Junmyeon won't wake up right now. Somehow, Yifan managed to put on the shirt on him. He sighed in relief.

 

Yifan then got up and felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He regretted when he turned back to look at the smaller male's pleading face. ''Pantsheu?'' The drunk male wasn’t asleep at all. ''D-Do that by yourself,'' Yifan failed to make his voice strict. ''Fanfannn pleasheee...'' The drunk male tugged on Yifan's shirt and he almost toppled on his small boyfriend. Yifan didn't know where the hell he got all that energy from.

 

''Fine. Just st-stay still.''

 

Junmyeon smiled broadly. Yifan pulled down the younger male’s jeans carefully, not to pull down his underpants. He then placed the clothes next to the couch. ''Fanfan… Carry me?'' The shorter male asked cutely. ''To where?'' Junmyeon grinned, ''Your bed.'' The smaller male stretched out both of his hands like a baby and grinned wider at him. This time, Yifan smiled. He took his book and carried Junmyeon up in bridal style.

 

He tucked the smaller male under the covers and got on the bed with him. Yifan switched on the bedside lamp and leaned against the headboard. He continued to read where he had previously stopped. ''Faaannn _..._ '' Yifan heard a tiny whine all of a sudden and looked at where it came from. He saw Junmyeon was looking at him cutely with his eyelids half-open.

 

The latter closed the book immediately and placed it on the bedside table. He scooped Junmyeon up and placed him between his legs. Yifan then wrapped his arms around the smaller male's middle from the back as Junmyeon leaned his back against his broad chest. ''What's wrong, Myeon?'' He nosed into Junmyeon’s hair. "Can'tshleep..." He slurred cutely. ''Do you want anything?'' Junmyeon looked up at him slowly.

 

Yifan wondered why his cheeks were flushed. ''K-Kisseu.'' Yifan smiled fondly as he gently lifted Junmyeon's chin by his fingers and the smaller male shut his eyes close. Yifan leaned down and tilted his head to press his lips on him. It was a short and an innocent kiss. When Yifan pulled away, the shorter male immediately hid his already reddening face as he snuggled into Yifan's chest.

 

''Hey, don't be shy.''

 

Junmyeon whined cutely, "Asdlm nyot (Am not) _._ '' His voice was muffled between Yifan's shirt. Said male chuckled. The taller male tried to make his little boyfriend go to sleep by caressing his hair and patting his back lightly. He heard soft snores from Junmyeon soon after that. Yifan kissed the crown of his head and whispered goodnight to him once he laid them both on the bed. Soon, he was asleep too.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon woke up with a groan when he felt sunlight directly hit his face through the blinds. He clutched his hair as if someone had banged his head with a hammer. His mouth felt really dry and his body felt numb. The headache was indescribable. He tried to remember what happened yesterday. Birthday party. Chanyeol. Baekhyun's brother. Drinking game.

 

****_Oh_.** **

 

He tried hard to remember what happened next but first of all... Where was he? Junmyeon looked around his surrounding and noticed he was on a bed. Definitely not his bed. He then looked under him and noticed he was only in boxers and an oversized white shirt. Junmyeon gulped. He didn't want to think that— Just when he wanted to look around, a half-nude figure stood in front of him out of nowhere.

 

Junmyeon squeaked in shock and he swiftly hid under the covers. ''Wh-Who are y-you and w-why d-do you l-look like m-my boyfriend?'' He stammered terribly and heard a chuckle in an instant. Junmyeon felt the bed sank. He had his eyes closed shut when he felt the covers being pulled off from him. ''Maybe because  _I am_  your boyfriend, silly.'' Junmyeon opened his eyes and saw his shirtless boyfriend, sitting next to him with a glass of water, ''Yi-Yifan?''

 

''Hey. Does your head still hurts?''

 

''It feels terrible...''

 

''Drink this. It’ll make you feel better.''

 

Junmyeon drank the water in seconds and returned the glass to Yifan, ''What happened yesterday?'' And Yifan looked at him in shock. ''You don't remember anything at all?'' The taller male asked in disbelief. ''Well, I did d-dreamed of pulling yo-you into a kiss…'' Yifan gulped, ''It wasn’t a dream, Junmyeon.'' Said male looked at him shock, ''Wh-What? It was real?'' He noticed that Yifan’s cheeks were slightly pink.

 

Junmyeon laughed and the latter looked at him with a hint of sulkiness, offended probably. ''What else did I do?'' Junmyeon asked in curiosity. ''You-You called me Fanfan…'' Yifan mumbled. ''Fanfan? Really?'' Yifan grabbed him by his arms and laid on the bed with Junmyeon against his chest. He just didn't want Junmyeon to see his blushing face. He had to admit that this was the most embarrassing moment in his life.

 

''Can we not talk about it right now,'' Yifan grunted. Junmyeon tried not to laugh and looked up to see his flushed face. The taller male felt a small hand cupped his cheek and he looked down at his boyfriend. ''What,'' He grunted again. ''Nothing. You're just so cute when you're blushing, Fanfan,'' The smaller male smiled as Yifan's face went even redder. ''You—'' Junmyeon cut him off by pressing his lips on his boyfriend's lips softly.

 

Yifan's long arms found its way around his waist. He held him tight before deepening the kiss. They both pulled away after a good few seconds, satisfied. Junmyeon nuzzled into his boyfriend's bare chest, ''I'm tireeed...'' The latter chuckled, ''Sleep, then~'' Yifan patted on his back softly and tangled their legs together. Just when he wanted to check his phone, both of them drifted off to sleep peacefully cuddling each other. Yifan won’t let Junmyeon to attend any parties alone next time.

 


End file.
